Destin ou manigance?
by Finchel74
Summary: OS "Cancer : C'est votre jour de chance ! Aujourd'hui, vous allez croiser votre âme sœur. Elle portera un t-shirt avec un motif de tortue." Midorima/Kuroko.


_Bonjour chers lecteurs. A la base cet os devait faire partie d'un recueil sur la mise en couple de Kuroko avec chaque membre de la GM. Mais par manque d'inspiration il n'y a que celui avec Midorima, et comme il traine sur mon ordi depuis 6 mois, je me suis dit autant le publier. Je vous préviens je le trouve assez niais mais bon... Alors bonne lecture !_

« Il est 8h du matin voici l'horoscope » annonça la radio.

Comme tous les jours, Midorima, basketteur du collège Teiko, écoutait religieusement son poste. C'était son rituel pour bien commencer la journée.

« Cancer : c'est votre jour de chance ! Aujourd'hui, vous allez croiser votre âme sœur. Elle portera un t-shirt avec un motif de tortue. Et si vous voulez encore maximiser vos chances munissez-vous d'un bâtonnet de glace gagnant. »

Après cette déclaration Midorima éteignit la radio, prit son sac de sport et sortit de chez lui. Mais en ce samedi matin, avant de se diriger vers le gymnase pour l'entrainement, il devait absolument trouver l'objet chanceux du jour. Cala n'inquiéta pas le pas le basketteur. Aujourd'hui était un jour faste pour lui, il n'aurait aucun mal à trouver un bâtonnet de glace gagnant. Il décida donc de prendre le chemin du collège, et s'il n'avait pas déjà obtenu son bien une fois à destination, il n'aurait qu'à aller acheter une glace dans le conbini à côté. En marchant il trouva un billet de 10 000 yens. Cela aurait été exceptionnel pour tout le monde, mais quand on s'appelait Midorima Shintaro, c'était une chose aussi naturelle que marquer des paniers.

Le shooteur marchait tranquillement sans se presser, quand un enfant qui courait sur le trottoir le percuta. Midorima eut le réflexe de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe. Pour le remercier le gamin lui donna le bâtonnet de glace qu'il venait de finir. Sur celui-ci il était écrit « gagnant ». Sa chance insolente venait encore de frapper.

Maintenant il était sûr de trouver et de séduire son âme sœur. Car même si beaucoup de jeunes filles de son collège déclareraient que le fait qu'il ne soit pas intéressé par l'amour, le rendait encore plus « cool et classe » et qu'elles disaient qu'il était leur « prince de glace », Midorima était très intéressé par l'amour. Il pensait qu'un jour il rencontrerait la personne qui était faite pour lui, qu'ils se reconnaitraient instantanément, et que leur amour ne ferait que grandir jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Bref il était un incroyable romantique, et ne voyait pas l'intérêt de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre que son âme sœur. C'est pourquoi en ce jour, Midorima était heureux, il allait rencontrer la personne faite pour lui. Il n'était ni anxieux, ni impatient car il n'envisageait même pas le fait qu'il puisse être repoussé, ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre, et qu'il la rencontrerait au moment voulu par le karma, le moment serait donc parfait.

Midorima arriva enfin au gymnase, mais Kise, Aomine et Kuroko était devant la porte l'empêchant d'entrer. Tous les trois étaient encore en tenue de ville et Kise était entrain de s'extasier devant la mignonne petite tortue, « trop kawai », qui était sur le t-shirt du passeur, pendant qu'Aomine se moquait de son ombre qui habillé ainsi ressemblait à « un gamin de primaire ».

Kuroko était donc son âme sœur. Mais avant que Midorima ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit Akashi leur ordonna d'aller se changer. Durant tout l'entrainement le shooteur observa le passeur. Il en conclut qu'il était vrai que Kuroko était mignon, qu'il était gentil, loyal, qu'il ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire et qu'en plus il était surprenant. Il était donc tout à fait acceptable de l'aimer et de le chérir pour le reste de sa vie. Le fait que cela soit un garçon ne le dérangea pas, car si le karma avait décidé que c'était la personne faite pour lui, qui était-il pour remettre ce choix en question ? Il en vint même à la conclusion qu'il en était déjà amoureux. Il encore une fois l'horoscope avait eu raison.

Après l'entrainement, Midorima demanda au passeur s'il voulait rentrer avec lui, sous les yeux écarquillés des membres de la génération des miracles. Seul Kuroko resta impassible et acquiesça.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tous deux en silence, Kuroko s'arrêta, prenant son compagnon au dépourvu. Midorima se retourna pour qu'ils se trouvent face à face. Il remarqua ainsi qu'ils étaient dans une petite ruelle sombre et déserte. Le vent jouait dans les cheveux du plus petit dont les yeux brillaient intensément dans la pénombre. L'instant était magique. Le shooteur y vit un signe. Il s'approcha et embrassa doucement les lèvres de son coéquipier. Puis Midorima dit dans un souffle :

« Tu es mon âme sœur. »

« Je sais, j'ai écouté l'horoscope avant de m'habiller ce matin » répondit Kuroko en souriant doucement. « Allons manger une glace, tu dois avoir un bâtonnet gagnant. »


End file.
